


On The Way Back Home

by Alchemistofpeace



Series: Epilogues [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemistofpeace/pseuds/Alchemistofpeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling, Lan Fan, and Mei make their way back to Xing after the Promised Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ling watched as everyone, the Briggs soldiers, Central Soldiers, the chimeras, all started to pick themselves up after the initial victory cry. People started calling for medics and supporting their wounded comrades as they slowly wandered to quieter areas. Lan Fan stood beside him, still on alert and rubbing her shoulder.  


"Excuse me!" Someone called. "Are you the one who was fighting Bradley with the old Xingese man?" Ling and Lan Fan turned around to see a young man with dark hair and a white Briggs uniform. "The old man's body is still with some of our soldiers if you wanted to claim his body."  


"Yes. Thank you for taking care of him." He and Lan Fan gave a thankful bow and moved forward. Ling put his hands in his pockets and felt cool glass brush against his fingers. The Philosopher's Stone. With it, he could become emperor, he could have exactly what he wanted, exactly what he came to Amestris for. Yet he couldn't shake the numb, empty feeling in his chest.  


He caught sight of Alphonse, supported by his brother and talking to Mei Chang. He walked towards them.  


"Hey." He called. All three of them looked at him at once.  


"Hey," Ed responded. "Are you guys leaving for Xing soon?"  


"Yeah, we have to go back and bury Fu as soon as possible," Ling turned his head to the Chang princess and knelt in front of her. He pulled out the Philosopher's Stone and held it in front of her. "Because of this, the Yao clan is going to ascend to the throne," He smiled at her. "But don't worry. I'll use that power to protect the Chang clan, as well as every other clan." Mei looked taken aback at his words and her little pet mirrored her expression. Her eyes began to fill with tears and Ling could see her struggle to keep a straight face.  


"You're a greedy man, Ling Yao." She said. Ling looked away and rubbed the back of his head.  


"I guess he rubbed off on me after all." He said sheepishly. Ed and Al chuckled and began to move forward again. After a few feet, Ed stopped suddenly and turned back.  


"Hey! Ling! Lan Fan! If you're going east, could you make a stop somewhere?" He called.  


"Why?" Ling called back.  


"Lan Fan needs someone to take a look at her arm, and I know just the person. She'd love it if you visited," Ling'a memory flashed with blurry images of a house in the country and a fierce blonde girl.  


"In Resembool, right?"  


"We can't accept any more of your kindness." Lan Fan protested. "We have to leave immediately-" Ed waved dismissively.  


"She'd give anything to see automail like yours, you'd be doing her a favor. Come on, humor me one more time."  


"We'll visit," Ling promised. "Let's go." He said to Lan Fan and Mei. Mei hesitated, staring uncertainly at him and Lan Fan. He smiled and began walking with Lan Fan. After a few seconds, she hurried behind the two of them. As they walked through the debris and scorched earth, Ling thought he could see Lan Fan smile out of the corner of his eye; a subtle smile, but a smile nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a breather

The sun was just beginning to go down as Ling drove the little wagon into the town. He guided the horses through the town and toward a little yellow house on top of the hill. When they reached the top, Ling jumped off the cart to uncouple the horses while Lan Fan and Mei made sure the cart was secured. As he tied the horses down, he saw a small, squat old lady with a pipe step out of the house.  


"Hello? Oh, aren't you one of the people who was traveling with Ed? Greed, wasn't it?" She asked.  


"Ling. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind extending your hospitality to my friends and I for just a day or two."  


"Any friend of Ed and Al's is welcome here. Come in, I'll make some coffee," She beckoned him and the others in. "I didn't make any extra dinner, so you'll have to make do with bread and cheese." The old woman, Pinako, disappeared into the house, followed by Ling, Lan Fan, and Mei.  


The Rockbell house was full of scattered bits of metal, greasy polishing cloths, and old photographs. The furniture was tattered and faded as if it had been there since the house had been built. Ling had only seen it in glimpses while Greed was in control, blurry and faded. Now that he could see it for himself, he realized he had never seen such a small, ragged home before. Even so, he could feel the love and care that seemed to seep from the very walls.  


The three of them sat down and began eating and chatting with Pinako. After a few minutes, Winry came downstairs. She perked up at the sight of them sitting at the table.  


"Ling! It's good to see you again! Are Ed and Al with you?" She looked around the room almost frantically.  


"No, just us.| Ling waved at her as she came closer. "We\re just taking a breather before we leave for Xing. Actually, I was wondering if you could look at my friend's automail," He gestured at Lan Fan, who scrunched up her face with every sip of coffee.  


"Oh, I remember you!" Winry cried. Lan Fan looked up at her with wide black eyes. "You were in Rush Valley too! It's Lan Fan, right?" Lan Fan blinked and nodded, stunned into silence. "Alright, let's take a look at your automail." Lan Fan pushed up her sleeve and Winry stopped in her tracks, looking at her automail with a concerning, hungry look. After a moment, she pounced on Lan Fan, lifting her arm to her face and investigating every centimeter,  


"Who made this? What's it made of? I've never seen anything like it!"  


"Uh, I went to a mechanic in Xing." Lan Fan replied. "I don't know what it's made of; I know it's light and strong. There are springs inside to absorb shock, as well." Winry's eyes grew wider and brighter with every word. She traced her fingers over every plate and bolt and bombarded her with questions. Lan Fan looked amused as she explained the best she could.  


"It also has a blade in the elbow," Lan Fan pulled away and deployed and retracted her blade a couple times. Winry practically squealed.  


Ling smiled as Winry gushed over every bit of Lan Fan's automail. He glanced at Mei, who hunched over the table, struggling to stay awake. She hadn't even touched her coffee. Xiao Mei lay curled up on her lap and snored softly. Ling stood up and gently shook her shoulder.  


"Sure you don't want to sleep somewhere more comfortable?" He asked. Mei rubbed her eyes and stretched in response.  


"Hold on, I'll get the extra cots." Pinako said. She hopped down from her chair and walked into a room at the back of the house. Mei stood up slowly and set Xiao Mei on her shoulder before stumbling after her. Ling reached out and steadied her with his arm.  


"Whoa there. Let me help you out." He said. He reached down and picked her up, careful not to drop the little black and white animal balanced on her shoulder. He walked to the room Pinako had gone into. It was a fairly small room, with a hospital style bed and a small nightstand in the middle and two cots laid next to both sides of it. He walked to the bed and gently set her down. He picked up Xiao Mei, who growled sleepily as he touched her, and laid her on the pillow, beside Mei's head. He pulled his hand away as soon as he could.  


He walked back into the dining room and saw Winry inspecting Lan Fan's shoulder and frowning.  


"Geez, what have you been doing with this arm? Your shoulder is all swollen," She pressed on a piece of flesh close to her automail port. "Does this hurt?"  


"Yes," Lan Fan winced.  


"Good, then you don't have nerve damage. Rest your arm. Don't move your shoulder and try not to sleep on it. I'll get you some ointment to help with the swelling, be right back." Winry said. She stood up and strode past Ling as he sat back down beside Lan Fan.  


"You doing okay?" He asked.  


"Yes, my lord," She responded, her voice back to it's soft, stoic mask and eyes cast down. "I apologize for leaving you alone." Ling waved his hand carelessly.  


"Don't worry about it, we're out in the sticks, nothing bad is going to happen to me here," He stopped and considered something for a moment. "Well, except maybe getting my foot trampled by a passing sheep." Lan Fan made a valiant effort to stifle her laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a late night conversation when you can't sleep

Ling stared up at the ceiling. No matter how long he closed his eyes, sleep still wouldn't come. He felt uncomfortable, no matter which way he tossed or turned. He sighed softly and stood slowly, careful not to wake either of his companions. He walked to the window on the far side of the room and looked out at the rolling countryside and the shadowy houses. Even this late, he could still see small squares of light shining in town. A silver half moon hung far above.  


"Young Lord?" Lan Fan asked softly behind him. Ling turned around to see her sitting up, looking at him with tired eyes.  


"Sorry, I couldn't sleep. I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized.  


"Don't worry, Young Lord, I was already awake as well," She laid back down, her head turned watchfully toward him. Ling leaned against the wall and watched the clouds move slowly against the moon and stars.  


"How do you feel?" He asked. Lan Fan hesitated.  


"I am in suitable condition for travel and combat-"  


"You know that's not what I meant." He sighed. "How are you feeling? Does your arm still hurt?"  


"My arm hurts, but not as much. I think it will be better before we arrive in Xing. I want to return as soon as possible." She turned her eyes toward the ceiling. 

"Young Lord, why have you been asking me these questions every night?" Ling glanced at her, then turned back toward the window.  


"You said you wanted to end the disputes between the clans right? The only way for them to truly end is to put a stop to the caste system and the fifty heirs tradition. Otherwise everyone will keep fighting for power," He turned to her again. "If we want to end the caste system, we have to treat each other as equals."  


"It's not that easy." Lan Fan said. Ling sighed.  


"I know. But we have to start somewhere."


End file.
